Premonition
by SwayinWithTwilight
Summary: Alice Rose and Bella get the sudden idea of opening a club in New York. They get it done and by then, their lives are only starting. Love, drama, humor, and more... OOC,AU,AH


Don't own anything…except the plot and characters you've never heard of before

**Don't own anything…except the plot and characters you've never heard of before**

**Enjoy! Read and Review…porfavor?**

I just walked through the door of Alice, Rose's, and my apartment here in New York.

"Honey's, im home!" I heard the patter of feat and all the sudden Alice and Rose were in front of me kissing my cheek.

"Hey Bella, now tell me why you had to go to Staples all of the sudden? And what's this idea you have?" I grinned.

"Let's open, as in the 3 of us, a bar and club." The two pondered this and all the sudden had matching grins on their faces.

"I like it. So why Staples?"

"Oh I had to get some planners, colorful markers, and some other stuff. We have money so following through wont be a problem, and I will quit my job at the PR firm if were successful. I really want to do this…" I looked at them and they had cheek to cheek grins.

"Of course, I'll quit my job to. This will be so much fun. Celebrities might stop by, we can have themes and competitions, bands can come in, it will all be perfect!" I smiled at Alice, I love the pixie.

"I love this idea, im in this 100 percent; this will be so much fun!" Rose squealed. We laughed and started planning everything. We went from how much money we were willing to spend to the themes we could use color swatches and so much more. Then we got to something big.

"What should we name it?" I turned to Rose and saw her with a perplexed expression. God I wish Alice could have one of her freaky all knowing visions and tell us. I got it…

"Premonition." They turned to me and I saw the gears in their heads turning. They both suddenly smiled.

"I love it!"

"How'd you think of it?" I turned to the pixie with a sheepish smile.

"I was thinking how I wish you would have one of your freaky visions when the word just popped into my head." She laughed and shook her head at me.

"So, Premonition? It's kind of catchy. I think this is going to be a hit!" We all started laughing. It's January, hopefully we'll get this done quickly.

**July**

"Bella, go take a shower. We have a meeting with Tyler Crowley today about the huge place we saw last week. I want to make a deal!" I listened to the screeching pixie and took a quick shower. When I got out I was bombarded by Rose and Alice with curling irons and make-up. When they finished they showed me my outfit. It was a white camisole with a royal blue halter top vest and black skinny leg dress pants. It was all finished with a pair of Paolo Mary Jane pumps and a royal blue Donney & Burke bag.

I looked at Rose and she is wearing grey skinny leg pants like mine and a three-fourth sleeve scoop neck red top and red Jimmy Choo heels.

And Alice wore khaki skinny leg pants and a yellow and white v-neck burnout top, paired with yellow Manolo's.

"Why do we all have the same pants, but in different colors?" Rose looked at all of us and looked at Alice curiously.

"I thought it would be cool, you know?" We just nodded.

"So whose car are we taking?"

"Oh can we take Bella's mustang? It flashy and I love it!"

"And your cars aren't flashy? A Porsche and a BMW? Yeah so boring." I said sarcastically. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You car has chrome rims and grill, and its black with red tape stripes running down it. It draws attention to itself. With our cars it different, but whatever get the keys." I just nodded and got my purse and keys and headed out the door. The other two following me after locking up.

When we got to the place we wanted to buy and saw the owner Tyler waiting outside. I love this place, we are so buying it. It huge a good 3,500 feet in space and its modern already it has a bar and stage so it wont need to be added. It also has a second floor that looks over the first. The first floor also has space off to the sides for tables that were going to put there. He ushered us inside and had the papers and everything on a table that was surrounded by chairs.

"Ladies, have you decided to make a deal? Or are you going to wait?"

"We want to make a deal. We have the down payment…" and it continued. We finalized everything and signed the papers for- well everything. He said we can do anything we like with the place except crash it and burn.

We have painters coming in 2 days to paint the place. We came up with a paint scene. It's going to be black walls with red pillars spaced about 5 feet in-between. With a silver tables and chairs. Upstairs where the V.I.P lounge and just the upstairs has silver and black couches. And it has red curtains in-between things as décor.

And a when you enter the wall all the way to the left on the bottom floor has the club name and it's going to be filled with celebrity signatures. And in front of that wall is going to be the DJ table. On the other side of the room in the corner taking up a good amount of space will be the stage. And the bar will be close to it just more towards the other corner on its side.

When we left our club. Wow it feels so good to say, our.

We checked the time and it was 6, wow time flies when you're doing work.

We left and we had to start doing phone calls. We're going to open in about a month. August 14, to be exact about it.

We have tons of numbers of celebrities, since we've had to work with them. See Alice and Rose are personal shoppers for celebrities. And I do Public Relations, so we deal with them everyday. We've been in our jobs for almost 2 years. Rose is the oldest of the group. She is 22, as is Alice only a few months younger. Im only 21, but im one successful that's for sure.

I've known these two since we were in diapers. Our parents are all friends since they were kids, so it was natural for us to get along.

"Guys, we're really doing this! And to think it's only been about 7 months! I wouldn't do it with anyone else; I just want you to know this." I hugged Alice and pulled Rose with me. We hugged for about a minute and let go laughing.

"Im happy we did this; this is going to be the best thing ever." I smiled and squeezed Rose and Alice's hands.

"Guys, till the end, alright?" They nodded and squeezed my hand back. I smiled as we made our way home.

**Days before opening- August 11**

"Hello?" I said into my cell phone.

"Bella Swan, right?"

"This is her."

"Okay this is Eli Manning's personal assistant, Jack Martin. He wants to RSVP for your club opening." I opened the RSVP list and went to M. I found Manning and check his name.

"Alright Mr. Martin. He's all set. I'll see him on opening night."

"Thanks have a good day Swan." I hung up and started looking through my RSVP list. It was a good size fir opening day, that's for sure.

Jay-Z, Beyonce, Diddy, Alex Rodriquez, the Black eyed Peas, Jamie Foxx, Justin Timberlake, Kanye West, to name the high up celebrities. Then there are business tycoons. There will be critics and just plain rich people.

"Alice! I got Eli Manning the football player on the Giants. I added it to the list."

"Okay Bells! Oh Em Gee, im so excited. Its only 3 days away! Today's Tuesday so I want to go shopping tomorrow." Ugh shopping, but we need perfect outfits.

"Okay Alice. Got it Rose?"

"Yup, I got it"

"Bella, Rose! Let's go, the shipment of alcohol came in. Jake and the guys are coming to help us stock it all up." I put on a different pair of sneakers that are green and white high dunks and made my way outside to Alice's yellow Porsche.

Rose walked out in an outfit similar to mine except she had a lower cut shirt while I had a regular green with white design tee shirt.

"Ready Rose?" She nodded and we walked out together meeting Alice in the elevator.

I can't wait till Friday.

**Friday August 14 – 6 pm**

"Bella, go shower now!" I nodded fearful of Rose when she's testy. Trust me, you would be to!

I ran into my shower quickly washing my hair and self before getting out and drying off with a towel. I ran out and met Rose at the vanity where she laid out all my make-up. She pushed me into my seat and she called for Alice. Alice came in wearing a black and white leaf prink dress with an off the shoulder thick strap and round neckline, it came to about mid-thigh. She had her black hair spiked like always but more subtle.

Rose was wearing a red bubble dress that had a pleated neckline with a square neckline and came about mid-thigh as well. When they finished everything I saw it was 6:30 but they wouldn't let me turn to the mirror to see the work they did.

"Not until we finish you entirely. Your dress is on your bed." I got up and walked to my bed. I was stunned by what lay there. It's a form hugging dress, it blue with black fabric under the bust and for the straps. It came down in a v and it was bare on my back until the middle. When I put it on it hugged everything perfectly. And it covered my bust, leaving cleavage but not sluttish-ly so. When I looked in the mirror I was stunned by who I saw, it was me. But I look beautiful.

"You're lucky, you know. I called a favor and got them to fix the bust cut because I knew you wouldn't like it if it was they way before. And you look gorgeous, really." Rose said when I was surveying what they did. They gave me Smokey make-up that made my eyes pop. My lips were glossed with a light pink making my lips look even more pouty and kissable. My hair is straightened but it's pulled into a ponytail and my bangs are to the side.

"Thank you so much. I love it, I actually do look beautiful!" They smiled hugely.

Then Rose handed me shoes, wow their gorgeous.

"These shoes are comfortable, so don't argue." I nodded and took the shoes. They were Sergio Rossi 'Marissa' pumps. I admired what they did and turned to look at the time.

It was 6:50. And by the time we get there it go be 7:30. It's perfect because we're supposed to be late. The red carpet it started at 7.

"So can we take the new car?" I grinned at Rose and nodded. They were about to walk out.

"Wait! Who drives?" I didn't really care but they did. They started arguing when I just took it out of their hands.

"Im driving." They nodded looking like chastised children.

"Let's go to our club!" The hooted and went for the door.

We got to the lobby and handed the keys to the valet. Once the car came up he opened both doors. I got in first and he closed my door giving me a huge smile. He then did the same to Rose and Alice but not before I handed him 50 dollars. He nodded his thanks and went back to his post. I sped out with the gold Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder. Alice and Rose sat in the same seat. We were going down the streets which were crowded. As we got closer to the club the streets only got thicker. When we pulled up we went through a parted crowd. They were looking at the car but when they saw us they just stood slack jawed. I pulled the car up and turned and gave the keys to the valet. He opened our doors and we stepped out all sultry like. Camera's flashed and we heard tons of people asking who we were. All the sudden we heard the intercom.

"Welcome Ladies and gentleman to opening night of Premonition!" The clapping was furious as the yelling. Camera's flashing as we threw the doors open. Everyone started walking in. From celebrities to tycoons to just people who got in. We walked in after a lot of people and stared at the enormous amount of people, in our club.

All the sudden the DJ turned the volume down and grabbed the mic.

"Welcome to Premonition!" Tons of cheers.

"Let's get the masterminds of this place up here!" We all nodded to each other and walked up to the huge DJ stand.

"These are the creators. Rosalie Hale." She stepped forward and we heard tons of wolf whistles and cheers.

"Alice Brandon." Again, she got the same reaction.

"Bella Swan!" I got the same reaction as the other two.

"Ladies? Wanna say anything?" We were handed extra mics and Rose started.

"Having a good time so far?" We heard a chorus of yeahs through the club.

"Drinks are free for tonight. Enjoy." She stepped back and Alice stepped forward.

"Tonight is action packed; we've got some performers for tonight. Have fun." She stepped back and I stepped forward.

"Thank you all for coming, enjoy your night here at Premonition!" Everyone clapped wildly and we sauntered off stage to talk with many of the people here.

After about to hours it was a few minutes till 9. I searched for my first performer. I finally found him 3 minutes till show time.

"Hey Kanye." He hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Bella, the club is great. You guys did a great job."

"Thanks that means a lot, but you're on in a couple of minutes." He nodded and went to the bar to await his show with Estelle. I check the time and I had to get up on stage.

I walked to the stage and climbed up the steps. I grabbed the mic that was on the stand. I signaled to the DJ to cut the music. He did and everyone groaned.

"That's what I get for coming on stage? Geesh!" People stared laughing but turned in my direction.

"Well now I have you attention. I want to introduce some friends of mine. I think you guys might know them. With her hit single 'American Boy' Estelle and Kanye West!" Everyone screamed. They both walked on stage and I handed Estelle the mic. I walked off stage and to the front with Rose and Alice. They did the performance and it was incredible. Everyone was singing in the right parts and it was great being live. He gave Estelle a hug and she walked off.

"Ready for another one?" Everyone screamed and the music for Down by Chris Brown started and right on que he walked onto the stage. The three of us, Alice Rose and me, were smiling like crazy at the reactions we got.

We blew kisses to him and he grinned and pretended to catch them, we were laughing.

When they finished everyone was screaming. We went up the stage and gave them both hugs.

"You guys did great."

"I concur."

"Oh, me too!" We were all laughing. Rose took the mic from Chris's hand.

"You guys want more? We aren't done you know!" Everyone screamed.

Alice and I leaned into the mic. We said at the same time…

"Eminem!" Everyone was screaming again as he walked to the stage.

"Thanks ladies." We nodded and gave him kisses on the cheek. We handed the microphone.

"Let's get started!" Everyone cheered. He started off with The Real Slim Shady. Everyone was cheering. When he got to the chorus us 3 sang along with him. His face snapped to us and he grinned. When the next song came on he waved us on the stage. We got on all of us confused. All the sudden the song started 'When the music stops,' we grinned. He was going to make us help. Rose started off

_Rose:__  
__Echo__  
Music, reality, sometimes it's hard to tell the difference  
But we as entertainers have a responsibility to these kids  
Sike!_

_Eminem:__  
If I were to die murdered in cold blood tomorrow  
Would you feel sorrow or show love  
Or would it matter  
Can never be the lead-off batter of things  
Shit for me to feed off  
I'm see-saw battling  
But theres way too much at stake for me to be fake  
There's too much on my plate  
And I came way too far in this game to turn and walk away  
And not say what I got to say  
What the fuck you take me for? a joke? you smoking crack?  
Before I do that, I beg Mariah to take me back  
I get up 'for I get down, run myself in the ground, 'for I put some wack shit out  
I'm trying-a smack this one out the park, five-thousand mark  
You all steady trying to drown the shark  
Ain't gonna do nothing but piss me off  
Lid to the can of whoop ass, just twist me off  
See me leap out, pull the piece out, fuck shooting I'm just trying to knock his teeth out  
Fuck with me now, bitch, let's see you freestyle  
Talk is cheap, motherfucker if you're really feeling froggish, leap  
You're slim, you're gonna let him get away with that?  
He tried to play you, you can't let him 'scape with that  
Man I hate this crap, this ain't rap,  
This is crazy the way we act  
When we confuse hip-hop with real life when the music stops_

_Bella:__  
There ain't no getting rid of McVeigh  
If so you would've tried  
The only way I'm leaving this bitch is suicide  
I have died clinically, arrived back at my enemy's crib with Hennessey,  
Got drunk then I finished he  
I'm every niggas favorite arch-enemy.  
Physically fitted to be the most dangerous nigga with beef  
I spark willingly with a dillinger in the dark diligently  
I'm not what you think  
I appear to be fucked up  
Mentally endangered  
I can't stay away from a razor  
I just want my face in a paper  
I wish a nigga had a grenade to squeeze tight to awake neighbors for acres  
I murder you  
Danger had me turned into a mad man, son of Sam, bitch, I'm surgical  
I'll allergic to dying, you think not? you got balls? We can see how large  
When the music stops_

_Alice:__  
I was happy having a deal at first,  
Thought money would make me happy but  
It only made my pain worst,  
It hurts when you see your friends turn their back on you dawg  
When you ain't got nothing left but your word and your balls  
And you're stressed from the calls of your new friends  
Beggin' with they hands out  
Checking for your record when its selling  
When it ain't, that's the end, no laughs  
No friends no girl  
Just the gin you drink till you car spin you then  
__Screech__  
Damn!  
__Crash__  
U slam into the wall and you fall  
Out the car, trying to crawl with one arm  
About to lose it all in a pool of alcohol  
If my funeral's tomorrow, wonder if they would even call when the music stops_

_Rose:__  
Let's see how many of your men loyal,  
When I pull up looking for you,  
With a pistol sipping on a can of pennzoil  
I'm revved up, who said what would lead bust your head would just explode  
With red stuff I'm hand cuffed tossed in the paddy wagon  
Braggin about how you shot it like a coward, bullets devour you showered you  
Niggas, if I was you niggas, I'll run while given the chance  
Understand I can enchance the spirit of man  
Death itself, it can't hurt me, just the thought of dying alone that really  
Irks me, you ain't worthy to speak thoughts of cheap talk  
Be smart and stop trying to walk how g's walk before we spark  
Hug the floor while we plan tug-o-war with your life, fuck the tour and the mic  
I'll rather fuck a whore with a knife, deliver that shit the coroner's like  
You high hype poppin' shit in broad day light nigga your a gonna at night_

When The Music Stops

_Alice:__  
Instigators, turn pits in cages  
Let loose and bit the neighbours wrist to razors  
You all don't want war, you want talk  
In the dark my dogs all bark like woof  
Proof nigga I'm a wolf, get your whole roof  
Caved in like reindeer hoofs  
Stomped the roof shake the floor tiles loose  
The more you all breach, the more I moves  
This hill street, this is hardcore blues  
Put a gun to rap checking all our jewels (nigga)  
Or make the news betcha all you all move  
When the Uzi pop, you better drop when the music stop_

_Bella:__  
Music's changed my life in so many ways  
Brains confused and fucked since the 5th grade  
LL told me to rock the bells  
NWA said fuck the police  
Now I'm in jail  
93 was strictly R&B  
Fucked up hair cut  
Listen to Jodeci  
Michael Jackson, who gonna tell me I ain't Mike  
Ass cheeks painted white  
Fucking Presilla at night  
Flying down sunset smoking crack  
Transvestite in the front  
Eddi Murphy in the back  
MOP had me grindy and griddy  
Marilyn Manson, I dyed my hair blue  
And grew some titties  
Ludacris told me to throw them bowls  
Now I'm in the hospital  
Broken nose and a fractured elbow  
Voices in my head, I'm going in shock,  
I'm reaching for the glock but the music stops_

Everyone was quiet then the place erupted in praise and cheers way more than before, but a lot of people were slack jawed.

The lot of us grinned and we hugged and kissed his cheek and he walked off.

"Well that was interesting." Alice said. Everyone cheered. We bowed.

"Well enough with the performances. Enjoy the rest of your night." We walked off the stage, people giving us congrats and commenting on the club along the way.

Once we got to the upstairs V.I.P area we sat down and relaxed as best we could. That was a major rush. We talked some more. All the sudden I see three figures looming over us, I look up and was met with gorgeous green eyes.

**And que Edward! Review!**


End file.
